Fliqpy
This is an article of Flippy's evil side. To view information about Flippy himself, see Flippy. '' Character Bio In most episodes, Fliqpy is the same person as Flippy who does good things like Dr. Jekyll and is the evil clone of Filppy, and does bad things like Mr. Hyde, but only if flipped out. At first it was belived that Flippy was doing all of the deeds consciously, but it was later explained in the series that they are different characters inhabiting the same body. His body features that prove that he is flipped out include his teeth becoming sharp and not buckteeth and his eyes turning into a different color along with his voice. These body features weren't fully explored in the Internet Season 1, where he appeared with his non-evil appearance but was flipped out. This evil state of Flippy is almost always induced by post-traumatic stress from his days at the war. On much lesser occasions, such as ''Happy Trails Pt. 2 and Random Acts of Silence, Flippy can also turn malicious from anger and stress. In Double Whammy Part 1 and Autopsy Turvy, he appears as a separate entity. In Double Whammy Part 1, he appears at the end where he dive tackles Flippy. In Autopsy Turvy/Double Whammy Part 2, he fights Good Flippy (normal Flippy) throughout the episode and eventually captures and tortures Good Flippy. It is revealed during the fight that Flipqy doesn't exist and is really just Flippy attacking himself. At the end, an army of good and evil Flippys fight each other and the only survivor is Good Flippy (who is hit by a truck soon afterwards.) This doesn't mean that Flippy won't flip out again in other episodes as he died straight after he got cured. However, in Without A Hitch, he didn't flip out when he logically should have, (e.g. seeing Flaky with a bunch of glass shards in her face, approaching Mime with a Machete). As of now, the possibility that he was permanently cured has been proven false since On My Mind. Since Autopsy Turvy and Operation Tiger Bomb revealed that Fliqpy is a different character from Flippy, their actions and consequences are only caused for the one that was controlling the body, implying that Good Flippy can't be blamed for all of the murders. Like his counterpart, Evil Flippy rarely dies, but when he does they usually involve trucks or explosions. Fliqpy's episodes Starring roles and reasons for flipping out #Hide and Seek- A woodpecker pecking sounds like a machine gun to him. #This is your Knife - A campfire and the sparks remind him of the war he was in. #Without a Hitch - Flaky just images that Flippy flipped out, but he never did. #Flippin' Burgers - Cuddles spills ketchup over Giggles and it reminds Flippy of blood shed during the war. #Keepin' it Reel - Flashing from the movie projector causes him to flip out. #Remains to be Seen - His truck backfires, sounding like a gun. #Party Animal - Nutty spun his little tornado and picked up peanut from Mime's hand, then soon flung them into Flaky's mouth,She bloats and her quils pop some balloons. This reminds him of machine guns. #Double Whammy -First, the airplane ride reminds him of the air force during the war, second, Lumpy shows him a splotch picture that looks like an explosion (he flipped back after Lumpy splashed him with fish bowl water), third, Mime was blowing on fire which reminded him of flamethrowers the enemy used during the war, and finally he squeezes his stress relief toy too hard, causing it to explode/ #Double Whammy Part 2 - Flippy fights Evil Flippy. #On My Mind - When he attempted to open a champagne bottle, the bottle top flew off, making a gunshot-like noise, making him flip out. This is proof that he got his disorder back despite getting rid of it in Double Whammy Part 2. #New Season Teaser - Unknown cause. #Random Acts of Silence - When Nutty opens the fire exit door, the alarm goes off and causes Flippy to flip out. #By the Seat of Your Pants - The sound of The Mole's starting pistol reminded him of a gun. Featuring Roles and reasons for flipping out #Out of Sight, Out of Mime (DVD only) - He is in the background for a few seconds burying someone. It is unknown what caused him to flip out, likely the whole halloween atmosphere. #Class Act - He is in the background for a few seconds stabbing a generic tree friend, presumably the fire which Toothy caused when he panicked and threw a candle on a curtain made him flip. #Easy For You to Sleigh - Lifty and Shifty tied him up so they could rob him, but when he wakes up, reminding him of when he was caught ditching by an enemy. #Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow - In his dreams, he was killed by Evil Flippy, which caused him to flip out when he woke up. W.A.R. Journal Episodes #Operation: Tiger Bomb - Flippy hides in Sneaky's corpse, and he flips out from trauma. This is also the first time Flippy flipped out. Fates Deaths #Remains to be Seen: Kills himself by ramming his truck into a tree, revived as a zombie, killed when Toothy bites his brain and it blows up. #Class Act: Dies in the explosion (confirmed by Warren Graff). #Double Whammy Part 2: Murdered by his related turvy. #By the Seat of your Pants - Flinged by Lumpy's underwear in a flag pole where he is impaled. Injuries #Double Whammy Part 2: Hit in the head by a cuckoo clock. #Hear Today,Gone Tommorow: Hit by the back of a giant log. #Ka-Pow! Operation Tiger Bomb: Got stabbed in his stomach and got fists cut off by the Tiger General. Number of Kills *'Cuddles' - 6 ("This Is Your Knife", "Flippin' Burgers", "Keepin' It Reel" , "Remains to be Seen", "Party Animal", "New Season Teaser") *'Giggles' - 7 ("This Is Your Knife", "Flippin' Burgers", "Remains to be Seen", "Double Whammy Part 1", "On My Mind", "New Season Teaser", "By the Seat of your pants", "By the Seat of your pants") *'Toothy' - 6 ("Hide and Seek", "Keepin' It Reel", "Remains to be Seen", "Party Animal", "New Season Teaser", "By the Seat of your pants") *'Lumpy' - 1 ("Keepin' It Reel"). *'Petunia' - 5 ("Hide and Seek", "Flippin' Burgers", "Keepin' It Reel", "Remains to be Seen", "Double Whammy Part 1") *'Handy' - 1 ("Remains to be Seen" along with Toothy) *'Nutty' - 5 ("Remains to be Seen", "Party Animal", "Double Whammy Part 1", "Random Acts of Silence", "By the Seat of your pants") *'Sniffles' - 5 ("Remains to be Seen", "Party Animal", "Double Whammy Part 1", "Random Acts of Silence", "By the Seat of your pants") *'Pop' - 1 ("Flippin' Burgers") *'Cub' - 1 ("Flippin' Burgers") *'Flaky' - 5 ("Hide and Seek", "This Is Your Knife", "Happy Trails Part.2: Jumping The Sharks ", "Keepin' It Reel", "By the Seat of your pants") +3 in Flaky's hallucinations ("Without a Hitch") *'The Mole' - 1 ("Remains to be Seen") *'Disco Bear' - 1 ("Double Whammy Part 1") *'Russell' - 1 ("Remains to be Seen") *'Lifty' - 2 ("Remains to be Seen", "Easy for You to Sleigh") *'Shifty' - 2 ("Remains to be Seen", "Easy for You to Sleigh") *'Mime' - 5 ("Keepin' It Reel", "Party Animal", "Remains to be Seen", "Double Whammy Part 1", "Random Acts of Silence") *'Splendid' - 0 *'Lammy' - 0 *'Generic Tree Friends' - 4 (2 from "Flippin' Burgers", 1 from "Class Act", 1+ in "By the Seat of Your Pants") *'Others' - 14+ (woodpecker from "Hide and Seek", multiple Evil Flippys from "Double Whammy Part 2" (hallucinations), Tiger General, and 8 Tiger Soldiers in "Operation: Tiger Bomb", Truffles and an elephant in "By the Seat of your Pants") Trivia *So far, the only challenge Fliqpy has faced in killing was a one minute long fight against the Tiger General in Operation: Tiger Bomb. ''Tiger General is the only character to date who was able to cause pain onto Flippy while he was flipped out. He also had difficulty in killing Lumpy in ''Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow, and in Remains to be Seen, where he lost a fight against a one armed moose armed with a leaf blower. Unlike his battle with the Tiger General, he ultimately failed to kill Lumpy both times, and was killed afterwards. *Despite Fliqpy's reputation as a psychopathic murderer, he may have a soft side. The most notable case is in Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow, where Fliqpy actually cries from imagining his good self and snaps himself out of his flip-out mode. *Flippy's evil side appears to be cannibalistic as seen in: **''Flippin' Burgers'' when he dipped a French fry in a pool of Cuddles' blood and ate it **''Remains to be Seen'' where he bit off Lumpy's arm (though he was a zombie) **''Party Animal'' when he drank a smoothie containing the remains of Mime, (although he wasn't flipped out at the time and probably didn't remember what he did while he was evil) **"Easy For You to Sleigh" when he killed Shifty with a Christmas cookie and took a bite out the part of the blood-covered cookie. ***However, do note that Flippy's 'meals' are respectively a rabbit (Cuddles), a moose (Lumpy), a deer (Mime), and a raccoon (Shifty). Flippy being a bear, shows it isn't quite as clear cut as first thought. *In Remains to be Seen, Fliqpy's eyes are blue instead of the usual yellow. *The only main characters he has yet to kill are Splendid, Cro-Marmot, Lammy, and Mr. Pickles. *Toothy is his first victim. Coincidentally, he is also the first character killed by Toothy. *Though the creators said they didn't want to use firearms in the show, the New Season Teaser had Fliqpy with a gun. *Fliqpy is the only character not to have a set pop up for the storybook opening except for his one appearance in the storybook in Autopsy Turvy. (Mostly because he is always normal/good before he flips). *Despite Flippy having a reputation for killing others, Lumpy actually killed more characters in a single episode (Aw Shucks! where he killed 16 characters) than Flippy (whose highest kill in a single episode is 12 major characters in Remains to be Seen). Splendid takes the prize for most kills in an episode (Wrath of Con). *So far, Lumpy is the only character who fought Evil Flippy and won (Remains to be Seen and By The Seat Of Your Pants). *Flippy is famous for his intentional killings of other characters. However, he wasn't the only one who killed others on purpose. The others are Lumpy in We're Scrooged, Dunce Upon a Time, and'' All in Vein, Splendid in ''Gems the Breaks, Giggles in'' Dunce Upon a Time, where she killed Lumpy in self defense by chopping the beanstalk, and Shifty in ''Milkin' It, where he killed his brother by tossing him from a balloon. *Despite having already killed Pop, Cub and The Mole, he never interacted with them prior to their deaths since these were consequences of his carnages towards other characters. *Flaky, Lifty, Shifty and Cuddles are the only characters to have been killed by both sides of Flippy. *Out of Sight, Out of Mime is currently the only episode where Flipqy appears without his good side. *Flippy and Lumpy are the only characters confirmed to have killed Truffles. Gallery File:Flippy (Double Whammy Pt. 2).png|Trademark Flippy (FLiqPy) File:images (3).jpg|Trademark Flippy pushes Mime in a blender. File:images (2).jpg|Trademark Flippy (Fliqpy) strangling Giggles with Cuddles's intestines. File:Images10.jpg|Trademark Flippy in "Without A Hitch" File:images (6).jpg|Trademark Flippy about to cry in "Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow." File:fliqpy.jpg|Fliqpy with his trademark bowie knife. File:mad.jpg|Trademark Flippy in "Party Animal" File:flippyvsevil.png|Flippy fighting Fliqpy. File:154px-Flippy (Happy Tree Friends).jpg|Trademark Flippy File:Flippy fliipping a table - Flipception.jpg|Trademark Flippy Flipping a Table File:Flippy on halloween.jpg|Flipqy in the Halloween Special File:Double Whammy pt2.JPG|One of the most famous Flippy vs. Flippy pictures File:Good and Evil Flippy.png|Trademark Flippy and Flippy in KAPOW File:Cakecutter.jpg|Close up of Trademark Flippy File:Cheese.jpg|Flipqy with Cheese File:FLIPPY,DB KNIFE.png|Flipqy about to kill Disco Bear File:Flippy_Autopsy_Turvy_Intro.gif‎|Fliqpy's surprise intro in Double Whammy Part 2 (click to view). htf_mind_lrg.jpg|Trademark Flippy in "On My Mind" 47484_145x80_generated__Wp227VdhuUyMgiZ9+9BnHA.jpg|Evil Flippy with Guitar Bomb Flippy.jpg|Evil Flippy with a bomb. FlippyY.jpg htf-flippy-words-parachute.jpg|Calender Htff.png|What Fliqpy is capable of doing in mere seconds See Also *Flippy *List of Flippy's Killing Methods Category:Main Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Ka-Pow! Characters Category:Ka-Pow! Category:Enemies Category:Green Characters Category:Bears